I Just want you, you're my everything!
by GypsySoul05
Summary: Puck/Rachel ...cluster ..ah madness? Finn has Rachel. Quinn has Puck. Puck wants Rachel ...Rachel wants NY/Broadway/Peace .. Puck hurt Rachel 2 yrs ago and it crippled their relationship ...but he wants a second chance ...he has three months to convince Rachel that he's the next contestant on How to get it right! thanks Taylor ...let me know if there is even an audience for this


~ Taylor's Notes ~

OK so I've been toying with a Puckleberry story for a while...I've had a few requests for it. And I like them as Friends so much...i figured why not try them out as lovers ? Right ? Ok ok I know I'm a Femslash writer at heart...but I'm gonna see where this goes...IF no one likes it, then I'll forget all about it.

Let me know what you think ?

Should I continue this?

thanks

~ Taylor ~

}|{

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"I don't want to stop."

"We…what we're doing is wrong."

"This isn't wrong." he kissed her softly. "What I feel for you, what you feel for me isn't fucking wrong Rachel."

"_Noah_." she whimpered even as she pulled away from him. "My feelings for you will always be the way that they are. But I'm with Finn and you're with Quinn. We can't keep doing this."

"I'll break it off with Quinn. I told you I would, don't so this Rachel. "

"You can't break up with Quinn, she cares about you." a lone tragic tear fell down her face.

"I care about you and you care about me." he said getting to his feet and pacing the empty stage.

"What about Finn? This would break his heart."

"The guy is a douche, I don't care about Finn. I don't like the way he treats you."

"You treated me no better, Noah and that is why we're in the situation we're in." Rachel looked down at her hands. "I can't do this anymore, it's wrong."

"_We are not wrong_!" he said with anger as his fist pounded a stage prop.

"Noah I'm going to New York in three months! You're staying here, you've already told me that." she was on her feet now. Getting ready to run, he knew it and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I'll go with you." he pleaded.

"And be miserable? I can't ask you to do that. Not any more then you can ask me to stay here."

"I wouldn't be miserable if I was with you." he promised stepping closer.

"Yes you would. It would kill me." she turned as her body started to shake with the sobs that she was hiding from him. "That's why we broke up Noah, this is why damn it. I'm with Finn because he's easy to leave, he's forgettable. " she looked up and burnt him alive with her sorrow.

"You're betrayal still hurts and it was two years ago. You're my one weakness, and I can't afford to have them." she took a calming breath. "I'm going to New York you're staying here to help raise Beth."

"I love you! Damn it Rachel one mistake, one damn mistake and it ruins everything?" Puck took a few steps to try to pull her into his arms.

"Sometimes all it takes is one 'mistake' to change everything. But Beth was not a mistake, she is amazing and beautiful and you're blessed to have her. That will just have to be enough for you. We can't have everything."

"I just want you, You're my Everything." he whispered as he watched her walk out of his life. This time it was final, he felt it in his heart.

* * *

He watched her, he was always watching her. Every smile that she gave to him, he wanted. Every kiss, crazy cat calendar, every lip bite, hug. They were suppose to be his. She loved him, she loved him more.

But he had been a fool and pushed her away. Pushed her so hard and fast. That now he would never hold her again. He'd never feel the softness of her plum lips, the way her fingers bit into his when he was touching her just right. He's never experience the sweet sound of her softly singing in her sleep.

The way she was when no one was around, walls dropped, diva gone…just his Rachel sweet, sassy, sexy Rachel. Even her hidden obsession with q-tips the way she would tilt her head and act like it was almost as good as sex. _He seriously loved that face._

But there she was across the hall smiling up at the huge idiot that use to be his best friend, who was looking at her like she could cure cancer. And it killed him because those were HIS smiles.

"Must you?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring at her."

"I can't help it Q. I care about you and Beth, but I love her."

"Then be with her."

"She doesn't want me."

"Fucking Berry." Quinn rolled her eyes. She stared over at the girl. "She wants you."

"Doesn't matter, Beth is her priority."

"Broadway is her priority," she scoffed.

"No Beth is, she doesn't want her to grow up without her parents. What Shelby did to her fucked with her big time, she doesn't want that for Beth." Puck leaned back against the locker watching Santana and Brittany walk by.

"Hey Hobbit, who let you out of the shire?" the former cheerio shot at her as she passed.

"Probably the same one that shoved you out of the closet." Rachel said with venom in her voice, only loud enough for the six of them to hear it. "Oh wait…that didn't happen yet." she laughed as the girl paused in the hallway, looking around horrified.

Rachel stepped up to her with a smirk. "Don't worry are old news, will never be headlines." she promised giving her a wink over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway.

Santana looked over them, Puck noticed the tears in her eyes as she turned and headed off in the other direction. He wasn't the only one that had won and lost over the years of high school.

"What did she mean by that?" Quinn whispered to him watching as Brittany ran after Santana.

"San and Rach had a thing." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Is there anyone that Berry hasn't slept with?"

"Yeah Finn and well you." Puck chuckled and shut his locker heading to class.

* * *

Puck left ten minutes early from practice to sneak into the auditorium where he knew he would find Rachel again, alone. She was sitting at the piano as she strummed singing softly, then she stopped and wrote something on a notebook and start again.

"Are you writing again?"

"Hello Noah, did practice let out early?"

"No I left early." he said with a shrug of his shoulders as he approached the stage.

"I see." she closed her notebook. "Noah I've asked you to give me space."

"I know. That's why I'm over here." he was still at the edge of the stage in the audience.

"You know what I meant."

"I can't do that Rachel, how else am I going to convince you to be with me."

"Noah stop being obtuse! We're over. we've been over for a long time. You're so frustrating." she shouted, stomping her foot. _Something else he loved, missed, and found adorable._

"Rach…"

"No, you be quiet." she said grabbing her things and pulling them into her bag. "Yes, I loved you, ok. With all my naive heart. With all the trust I had to give. You ruined that. We ruined it. That isn't something that is going to miraculously evaporate." she tossed the strap of the backpack over her shoulder. "I'm going to New York, and you're not coming with me. I don't want you there as a constant reminder of my own stupidity!" she stormed off and Puck forgot to breathe.

He followed her, it wasn't even as If it was something that he had control over. He leapt onto the stage and dashed after her. He watched her run right past a concerned Santana and into the arms of Finn Hudson. Who in turn looked at both him and the former cheerleader with a look that, Puck was sure was suppose to scare them. Fail, dude…fail.

Puck frustrated threw up his hands and took off the other direction. _Rachel Berry would be his,_ he just didn't know how it would happen…not yet.

* * *

Let me know what you think ?

Should I continue this?

I HEART reviews

Thanks

~ Taylor ~

}|{


End file.
